Computer aided design (CAD) tools are often used for creating and validating electronic designs such as systems, chips, and other logical representations of items to be created under certain rules or conditions. An electronic design automation (EDA) system is one type of CAD tool for creating electronic designs.
EDA tools are often used for performing design rule compliance verification, and/or correction of design rule violations such as rules (e.g. conditions) corresponding to electromigration specifications and may further include, enforcement of performance parameters, spacing requirements between objects, overlap or contact between objects (e.g. connections to various parts of a net), and other rules relevant to positioning and interconnection between objects in relation to a substrate or other support structure.
Modern electronic devices are often made using the aforementioned EDA tools. This is necessitated in part by the infrastructure that is used in the manufacture of these devices and in part because of the size of the elements that make up these devices, e.g. nanometer level features. However, as the feature size used in electronic circuits has shrunk the relative effects of electromigration and the level of accuracy required to properly analyze circuits has increased, at least regarding electromigration analysis and especially for advanced technology nodes.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved approach for efficient and accurate signal electromigration analysis of digital-on-top designs with complex interface pin shapes.